United we stand? We're going down!
by Spitfire-Sae
Summary: Also a dance will be held at the end of the week to celebrate the merging of the two schools." There was a mumble at the back. "And it will be mandatory for all students to attend." O-OC K-OC T-OC J-OC K-OC&B-OC R&R plz
1. Cupid Arista

Hey look at me, two fics on the go. This is a really big deal. *cheers*Anyway I want to thank   
  
Zadien; ChibiTari; AzN*PyRo*ArCaDa and Animerle. The four great authoresses who let me use their OC's.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. Amber belongs to Zadien. Miyami belongs to ChibiTari. Arista belongs to AzN*PyRo*ArCaDa. And Animerle owns Aspin. Please check out their fics in order of appearance on Fanfiction:  
  
Zadien: Love/Hate: Just how thin is the line? - Amber/Kai   
  
ChibiTari: Dancing on the Live Mans Grave - Miyami/Johnny  
  
Animerle: For the love of Kane - Aspin/Kane  
  
AzN*PyRo*ArCaDa: On the edge of the sword - TBT, possibly some Amber/Kai. Z.D. and me still think Arista and Enrique would make a cute couple, and we think ChibiT would agree. =D *hint hint; nudge nudge; wink wink*  
  
Zadien: Temptations denied? A/K; M/J; A/K; A/? S/O; B/M; R/T; and many other pairings.  
  
Oh and I also have another fic out if you'd like to check it out. It's called Destroying my spirit, stealing my heart. It's an Ozuma/Sonia fic with many other pairings including Amber/Kai; Miyami/Johnny and Ruin/Tala plus many other pairings.  
  
Oh and I'd just like to tell Arcada that yes, I came up with the idea's for the uniforms myself. They just hit me as something the girls would wear. Though I did have to be corrected, or more advised on Miyami's original outfit.   
  
Anyway on to the fic:  
  
Summary: The BBA (Bakuten Boarding Academy) has basically been ruled by six very independent, similiar but individual girls and their male friends. But now the BBA has merged with the Abbey and the students of the Abbey have very different leadership scheme. Sparks fly when the two come into contact and neither will budge. So when the shit hits the fan the only way to solve the differences of who's better is to have an ice-hockey match. But that's not enough but when another school threatens them, do they unite together or fall apart.   
  
United we stand? We're going down!  
  
By: Spitfire_Sae  
  
Chapter one: Cupid Arista  
  
"Shite! I'm so late!", a female voice echoed down the empty corridor.  
  
Her friend stifled a yawn and stretched; before cocking a black brow over the one chocolate brown eye that remained open to observe the girl beside her. "Don't blame me. I wasn't the one who stayed up late to watch that stupid film."  
  
Amber Benson narrowed her ochre eyes at her friend. "Then what's your reason for being late?"  
  
Ruin Mulryan gave her an incredulous look. "Since when have I ever been early to a morning class?"  
  
Amber rolled her eyes. "Fine, but we're fifteen minutes late for Mrs. Greene's class; and there is no way in hell we're gonna get out of detention. Why didn't the others wake me up?!"  
  
"Quit your bellyaching.", Ruin retorted reapplying her black lipstick.  
  
The colour suited her pale complexion and her gothic look perfectly. Her hair was raven black and streaked with vibrant red and blue. It was cut in a short crop; long enough to brush the collar of her blouse; but hardly long enough to tie back without it falling out to frame her sharp face. Her eyes were brown and almond shaped, filled with a dark menacing knowledge which complimented the cool; aloof expression she wore and the sultry; bemused smile that graced her black lips. Black eyeliner surrounded those eyes making them seem darker. The only relief to the black and alabaster of her face were the red and blue studs in her left eyebrow and nose respectively. Around her neck she wore a dog collar with small silver studs. Her blouse was opened at the neck line, the tie was no longer around the neck but around the waist. Her tartan skirt was short but to short. She wore a pair of sheer black tights with knee high, leather; black chunky heeled boots.   
  
She was a sharp contrast to her best friend. Amber at 5ft 3" was several inches shorter than Ruin without the heels, but Amber didn't have a problem with her height, preferring to wear her lucky scuffed sneakers and the boys trousers. Girls had to wear skirts, but Amber refused to listen to that rule and wore a pair of trousers which were too long in the leg, so she rolled them up till just below the knee. Her blouse was untucked, the top two buttons undone, with the sleeves rolled up because again the sleeves were to long. It looked as though the school hadn't been able to find a uniform to fit the slim; petite girl. Her tie was knotted loosely so that the knot hung down her front. Her face was almost bare of makeup except for the hint of lip gloss on her small mouth. Her skin was gold and flawless, while her eyes were large and amber, framed by thick dark lashes. Their were several hoops through her ears with a silver ring gracing the middle of her lower lip. Her ebony black hair with gold ends was tied back; high on head revealing the slender neckline and the pretty face. She was very casual compared to Ruin, but despite their differences the two girls had been best friends, with a few others; since starting Bakuten Boarding Academy, or the BBA.  
  
"Have you started that assignment for miss Tate?"  
  
Ruin laughed abruptly then catching sight of Amber's expression, sobered. "You weren't kidding?"  
  
"Nope, I was making conversation but that obviously by passed you."  
  
Watch it Runt!"  
  
"Or you'll what?! You forget Ruiny, I know all your darkest secrets."  
  
"All the more reasons to kill you then."  
  
Amber stared at her wide-eyed. "Um, gulp!"  
  
Ruin cackled. "So tomorrow's the end of your punishment, huh?"  
  
Amber made a face. "Yep. I went a whole fortnight without cursing in class, in front of a teacher or school representative."  
  
Ruin smirked. "Knowing how much you curse that's impressive."  
  
Her Irish friend glowered. "I don't curse that much."  
  
"Uh-huh. You just have a problem keeping that trap shut around men of the cloth."  
  
This time Amber smirked. "He shouldn't have sneaked up on me."  
  
Both girls continued down the corridor framed by the cold stone walls of the school. The whole of the BBA was made up of stone. It had once been a castle before it was converted into an all boys school in the mid 20th Century then it had become a mixed school. The school had been updated over the years with technology. It now had four language labs, five computer labs, three libraries -  
  
the main one; the junior one and the senior one- aswell as a fully modern kitchen and science labs. The West and East wings were converted into the students lodgings with study rooms. While the South and North wings as well as the rest of the school were dedicated to the teaching of the students. Only recently had the indoor sports arena been built. There was a arena for ice-hockey which was what Amber and her friends liked about it; in fact it was the only thing they liked about it. New arena's seem to attract jocks. And with Jocks came egos!  
  
They had just passed the sports notice board; which was advertising the new auditions for the senior ice-hockey team which didn't interest either of the girls since they were already on the team; when they heard the sounds of footsteps up ahead. Rounding the corner they noticed a slender athletic girl with garnet hair approaching them. Both girls exchanged glances.   
  
"Yo, Skip are you late?", Amber asked confused.   
  
It was unheard of for Sonia Martini; more commonly known as Skip; to be late for class. Out of the whole group she was least likely to be in trouble, well she wouldn't be if she were on her own, but with her friends she was hardly out of trouble. She was the good girl of the group, and one of the smarter ones. She was a straight A student and a whiz with computers, while she was also a star track runner. In her spare time she danced in the local ballet group and coached a pee wee girls soccer team.  
  
Skip was the all American girl. She had bright sapphire blue eyes, bright with intelligence and laughter. Her full mouth was in it's usual, bright; warm; welcoming grin. Her skin was bronzed from her many years in California and her toddler years in Western Australia. Her hair which was usually tied back from her face or hidden under her Hawaiian blue bandanna; was as red as a ruby garnet, and streaked naturally with gold. Her bangs were almost gold except for the top. The lobes of her ears were punctured with three silver hoops, the only piercings she had. Her athletic was draped in the tartan skirt and blazer of the school uniform. The skirt was modest the blazer was put on over a short sleeved white blouse with the tie knotted just below the top two buttons which were undone. Navy socks came to her knee to retain warmth in her legs, and she wore plain black shoes. Unlike the other girls, she hadn't modified her uniform in any way since every time she did anything the teachers either gave her a polite word or her parents bought her a new one. It infuriated her, but she lived with it.  
  
"Nope, but you guys are."  
  
"So why are you out here then?", Ruin wondered out loud. "Don't tell me Mrs. Greene chucked you out of the room, did she? Oh, she finally wised up to your butter wouldn't melt act."  
  
Skips smile turned into a scowl. "Lay off, Ruin. I was just delivering a message for the she-demon of Bakuten."  
  
"Oh making fun of a teacher; naughty, naughty, Skippy."  
  
"Ruin!", Amber growled out the word. "Come on we're late."  
  
Amber turned her back on her two friends, knowing that Skip was sticking her tongue out at Ruin. She turned the knob and had entered the room when there was a shout, a thud a curse and Enrique Giancarlo fell into the room followed by Skip who'd fallen on top of him.  
  
"Oof! Enrique!", Skip hollered enraged.  
  
Ruin half fell into the room; bent double with laughter, then stepped over the tangle of bodies. Amber wasn't sure what to make of the scene, only that Enrique was on his face smiling up at her, with a funny glint in her eye which made her back away nervously, glad that she wasn't wearing a skirt, while Skip was trying to untangle herself from the blonde Italian with baby blue eyes and a easy grin for the ladies. Amber's gaze traveled around the room picking out her friends faces. There was Miyami Kinomiya sitting with her something-or-other cousin Arista Belyaev, and beside them was Aspin Grant sitting beside Johnny McGregor. Kane Susoru sat with his best friend Ozuma Benson (not her cousin by blood but by the fact that her uncle had married his mother and he'd taken the name); his periwinkle blue eyes were fixed on Aspin who was paying him no heed as she laughed with the rest of their friends. Robert Jurgen and Oliver Dupont sat in the next row. Oliver's violet eyes had lit up with laughter, while Robert's face remained emotionless. Ian Petrovich and Max Tate sat at the table behind them, but they were sitting so it was obvious that they'd been talking to Ray Kon who'd been sitting behind them. All her friends were laughing at the pair on the floor making it clear that they thought the pair were idiots.   
  
Finally Amber realized that Mrs. Greene must have been watching them, so she turned her gaze to take in the front of the class. But she realized that she wasn't there. Instead the kindly face of Mr. Dickenson was smiling at the two; no make that one since Skip had now struggled to her feet. She frowned knowing that Mr. Dickenson didn't take this class, but saying nothing she dropped into the seat beside Ray and began an animated conversation with the golden eyed, dark haired Chinese boy and the short crimson eyed, purple headed Russian. The blonde, blue eyed Max was laughing with Miyami.   
  
Skip took a seat in the chair beside Max and turned to Miyami. Miyami was the most observant of the group. Both girls had their opinion on the Aspin/Kane situation which they would often huddle in the corner of the library discussing; making sure that the purple headed, green eyed girl never heard. Miyami had silver eyes, which would turn crimson when angered. Her hair was a silvery blue; streaked with pink, green and black. Very funky. Her canine features were inherited from her mother, while her pale Japanese features came from her father. She had a spiked ring through her eyebrow and six earrings on one ear five on the other ear. When she grinned she flashed her canine fangs. She also had a few tattoos and a few piercings that weren't visible. Miyami; like Ruin and Amber; had also jazzed up her uniform. She was an amazing designer and often redesigned her uniform. This time her short sleeved blouse was tied in a knot at the waist. Her blazers sleeves had been torn off so it was more like a waist coat over the blouse and it was decorated with various badges. Her skirt was pretty short worn with her fave pair of doc marts.  
  
Ruin snagged a chair but groaned as Enrique plopped down beside her. Her gaze turned to Kane but his attention was completely focused on his 'supposed' mortal enemy Aspin who was leaning back so that Arista could braid her long purple locks. She had wanted to streak it black but she blown her money on Linkin Parks latest Cd. But Miyami said her brother would do it cheaper during the hols. Her eyes were a bright green which she'd outlined with black eye liner. Aspin had jazzed her uniform about a little as well. She didn't wear the short sleeved blouse but preferred a white turtle neck with thumb and finger holes in the sleeves. She wore the skirt and the socks but wouldn't wear the shoes, instead wore a pair of white Nikes which clashed with the socks. But Aspin was never one to care much about fashion, just as long as she was pissing off the teaching board by not wearing the uniform correctly then she was happy.   
  
Arista who sat beside her, had blue eyes with amber flecks. She seemed confident and was very vocal, but quite often she had to remove her foot from her mouth for speaking without thinking. She had two piercings on each ear like Miyami, it was something the two girls had in common. Her long hair was also silver but her tips were gold. She and Amber had gotten their hair done together, it had been a making up ritual. Both girls'd had a nasty fight when they'd been in third year, so to seal their friendship they'd gone out and gotten their hair done. Each year they redid it and now it was a ritual. Arista's face contained the sharp features that showed her Russian heritage. Her uniform style was different still. She wore a blouse that was several sizes to big so that it hung off her, but she left it open over a top that sported her zodiac sign: Sagittarius; in big black and silver writing which she'd designed herself with Miyami's stuff. She wore her tie like a belt around her waist. Her skirt had gold safety pins along the sides to jazz up the plain boring navy tartan skirt. She wore the typical shoes but her socks were black and silver striped over the knee socks. Every Christmas she got new pairs of socks from the other five girls. It was their thing.   
  
"So what's Mr. Dickenson doing here?"  
  
Arista finished tying Aspins hair before looking up at Sonia. "Um, I don't know. He was waiting for you to return."  
  
"Oh so did Mrs. Greene just leave? I'm surprised she didn't wait for me to return with her answer."  
  
"She prolly forgot you left.", Aspin volunteered. "She is pretty old. She's probably suffering from memory loss."  
  
Both the Russian and the American rolled their eyes. "She's not that old Aspin, she's not even retirement age yet."  
  
Aspin shrugged at Sonia. "What ever, Skip. So-"  
  
"Excuse me girls, if I could just have your attention please for a few minutes.", Mr. Dickenson's jolly voice interrupted.  
  
"I still think he could pass for Santa.", Aspin muttered. "Mr. Jackson could be Rudolph."  
  
Arista choked back a laugh while nudging the other girl to shut up. Johnny shot them a warning glare which Arista returned. The Scottish red head rolled his indigo eyes and turned his attention to the white haired man at the front of the class.  
  
"As you know the Abbey students will be here tomorrow. The merging of the schools will be a great thing. A melding of different educational cultures. Something from which you'll all benefit."   
  
"Oh yeah, learning how to deal with pompous dickheads who have their heads stuck too far up their rich asses.", Aspin grumbled. "What a way to benefit."  
  
Ruin nodded then shook her head as she caught sight of the starry look in Enrique's eyes. "Snap out of it Romeo. Even rich pompous girls have taste."  
  
Sonia who'd heard that comment shot Ruin a reproving look. Arista who'd also heard totally agreed with the comment. Enrique was just too confident with the ladies and he'd needed to be taken down a peg or two.   
  
"There will be a big assembly tomorrow morning to welcome them here, and then classes will be suspended for the day in an effort to help the children settle in. On Friday night as you know there will be the Halloween ball, but it will also be a welcome ball so that the students can get to know each other.", Mr. Dickenson continued  
  
Amber growled low in her throat. Way to ruin Halloween, Stan, she thought sourly. Beside her Ian and Ray exchanged glances. Max was completely oblivious thinking on all the ways he could greet the new students. There was a mixture of reactions from all the students, some happy, some not.   
  
"I expect all of you to up hold the good name of the BBA, and to make all the students feel welcome. Remember you will be expected to treat them like you'd want to be treated which I'm sure you all will. Now it's ten, please continue to your next class. If you don't have one, please make good use of your time in the library. Your Christmas exams are coming up soon. So keep everything I said in mind and enjoy your day.", with that he exited the room.  
  
Sonia got to her feet warily and made her way to her female friends and room mates who were standing outside in the corridor.   
  
"Hey Skip!"  
  
She glanced over her shoulder and smiled as she saw Ozuma walking towards her. His handsome face was serious while his emerald eyes were faintly amused. "You forgot your cell phone."  
  
Her blue blue eyes widened. "Oh my. Jeez, I'm such a clutz. Thanks Ozuma."  
  
He handed her the cell phone. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Oz, everyone else does."  
  
She smiled slightly. "Sorry OZ. It just slips out without thinking. But thanks anyway."  
  
She hugged him gratefully before heading back to her friends. "So new people. What fun."  
  
"What's with you and Oz?", Miyami hinted, nudging her non too gently.  
  
Sonia blinked innocently. "Huh? Oh I forgot my cell. He just returned it to me. He's really sweet."  
  
Amber nodded. "He is, but only to certain people."  
  
"Hmm. Ok. I have to go practice. Talk to you guys at lunch. Bye!", with that comment she walked off.  
  
Amber turned to watch her go then looked at her other friends. "Is it me or is she really that dense?"  
  
"It's not you.", Miyami confirmed. "We'll really have to work hard to get Oz and her together."  
  
"Yep. But we're brilliant. There's no chance of us failing.", Arista declared.  
  
"Who died and made her cupid?", Aspin muttered low to Ruin.  
  
"I don't know, Cupid?!", they both snickered then raised their eyes heavenwards as the other three discussed their plans to get the pair together. Their previous problems currently forgotten. 


	2. Prefect Sonia

Sorry for the really long wait. I was working on stuff at college and also I was busy with my other fic. Okies for those who read zadiens' story, well the thing is she's writing chapter 17 at the moment and since ZD has absolutely no christmas spirit what so ever she's finding it very hard to write. So please bear with her, and leave ChibiTari alone. She's not ZD and she will not pressure ZD into writing. But please feel free to pressure her into writing her next chapter. Oh and that goes for Animerle and Arcada!!!!

****

United We stand? We're going down!

By: Spitfire_Sae

****

Chapter two: Prefect Sonia

****

Disclaimer:_ I don't own Beyblade. I only own Sonia, Kenedie, Pryce and Julia. Amber, Ruin, Teddy and Beth belong to my bestest buddy Zadien. Miyami belongs to ChibiTari. Aspin is Animerles' and Arista is Azn*Pyro*Arcadas'_

Story…

Aspin opened one eye and looked warily around, then remembering that classes had been cancelled for the day she groaned and rolled over. She snuggled back into her bed, and closed her eyes. Someone was shuffling round their room in some sort of haste, but she'd spied no one. Everyone was in their bed asleep. So what was that noise. Figuring it was just her imagination playing tricks on her - since imaginations tended to do that-; she snuggled further into her pillow and tried to drown out the shuffling. She welcomed the sleep for what seemed a few brief seconds -probably was- before the shuffling began to get on her nerves. Nope it was no good. What ever that noise was, it was beginning to piss her off. 

Finally she gave up and sat up in her bed. Green eyes scanned the room, but still she couldn't see anyone, which bugged her. 

"Ugh, where is it? I should never have let Arista try it on. Oh I'm so dead, he's never gonna wait for me.", came a low muttering voice from somewhere near her bed.

Aspin shoved her long purple hair out of her eyes. Where was that voice coming from and why did it sound so familiar? 

"Shit." the voice gasped from below Aspins' bed.

Curious she leaned over and looked down. A bemused smirk played on her lips. Skip was on all fours on the floor, sucking her finger. 

"Skip? What are you doing?"

Sonia yelped and jerked her head up to look at her friend. "Morning Aspin."

"Yeah morning. What are you doing?"

The Australian let out a frustrated sigh and pushed her gold bangs out of her blue eyes. "Looking for my prefect badge. I can't find it."

"Uh-huh. It's eight thirty in the morning. All classes are cancelled and dammit Skip I want my lie in which you are not letting me have."

"What's going on?" both girls looked over as a very sleepy Miyami sat up in her bed. Her hair; which had been braided the night before to prevent it becoming tangled; was coming out of its tie and was now falling around her face. 

Skip sighed. "I've lost my Prefect badge."

Miyami sat up straight and reached for the clock that sat on her bedside locker. Turning it over she examined the clock face. "It's still early Skip. You have no classes to go to this morning. We don't have to get up for ages yet."

"I'm supposed to be down meeting Mr. Dickinson this morning to get ready to welcome the new students."

Aspin cocked a brow. "And you're rushing for them?" with slight interest she stifled a yawn and reached for her cell phone on her bedside locker. Turning it over she spied the familiar flashing envelope that alerted her to the fact that she'd received a text message. Rapidly pressing the small infuriating buttons; with skill she'd honed since she'd first received it; she searched for who sent it to her. She grimaced and made a face when she spotted who it was from. She placed the phone back on the locker without reading the message and looked back at her friends. Miyami was still trying to convince Skip that she should get some sleep but the garnet headed girl hadn't moved from the floor. 

"I have to find it. It'll look bad if I show up without it."

"Why are you trying to impress the snobby preps, Skip?"

Skip took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Miyami grinned over her head at Aspin. "I'm a prefect Aspin; this is part of my duty." with anguish she looked at the radio alarm clock on the purple haired girls locker. 

"Your duty is to impress snobby preps. Hmm. Hey, I should be a prefect, I'd be good at that." Aspin scoffed while Miyami chuckled.

Skip paid them no heed. "Oh he's never gonna wait for me."

Miyamis' ears perked up at that. "Who?"

Skip frowned. "Ozu- Oz. He told me to meet him down stairs at eight fifty and then we'd head to the office, but there's no way I'm gonna make it now."

"Why won't you make it?" Arista mumbled from her corner of the room, her head was still hidden from view by her favourite comforter, then she added with slight surprise. " Wait make it where? Why are you awake? There are no classes. Go to sleep."

Despite her own problems Sonia managed to offer her friend a cheerful greeting. "Morning Arista."

Arista struggled with her cover to sit up in the bed, and then reaching over she guzzled some water from the bottle on her cabinet. "There; now I feel almost alive. Ok, mind explaining to me why you guys are awake when there are no classes?"

Aspin jerked a shoulder but motioned to Sonia. "Blame Skip, she woke me up. She said she lost her prefect badge. And if I remember correctly you had it last."

The silver haired Russian immediately went on the defensive. "Don't look at me, I gave it back to her. Remember Skip?"

Sonia chewed fretfully on her lower lip as she tried to remember. Then she threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "That's just it I don't remember and it could be anywhere. That's the last time I let you guys talk me into sneaking out of the dorm after lights out. Now my badge could be anywhere, and Robert will be doing a uniform check." she said referring to Robert Jurgen the head boy.

Aspin and Arista exchanged here-she-goes-again looks, while Miyami climbed out of bed pulling the thick comforter over her shoulders like a cloak to ward of the cold. She knelt down beside her friend and sighed, placing an arm around her. 

Sonia huddled by Aspins' bed and looked round the room forlornly. "Why won't you meet Oz for?" Aspin finally asked.

"Because I won't get there in time."

Miyami glanced at the many clocks in the room. "But it's not eight-fifty yet. You still have time."

"I have to find my badge and-"

"Go without it. Robert will spot ya one and if he doesn't Olly or Johnny will; still don't see how he became a prefect." Arista continued on a mutter.

Miyami smiled softly as she thought about her completely gorgeous Scottish friend; then shaking her head she concentrated on Sonia's problems. "Yeah Johnny will spot you one. And if you have to face Roberts wrath he'll stick by you."

Aspin laughed. "I think you're confusing Skip with yourself Yami."

Arista joined in on the teasing. "Aww look li'l Yami's blushing."

Even Sonia managed to laugh. "If you're so stuck on him ask him out."

Miyami raised a silvery brow. "I can't. I have a boyfriend, besides Johnny and I are just friends."

"As Ruin would say: 'Yeah friends who occasionally fuck each other'."

Silver eyes narrowed on Aspin. "Me and Johnny are not like that. Besides I do not want to fuck Johnny."

"Just jump his bones." Arista added.

Their Japanese friend whirled on the Russian a slight reddish tint to her silver eyes. When Miyami saw red, she literally saw red. "I do not want to fuck Johnny, nor do I want to jump his bones. God you guys are....", she trailed off on a growl.

"But you wouldn't mind kissing him, would you?", Sonia wondered out loud, a slight understanding tone to her voice that infuriated Miyami.

"I'm _not_ having this conversation with you guys, and the next one who mentions it will be sporting a busted nose. Now we were dealing with Sonia's problem. You two get out of bed and search for her badge. Skip go put in your contacts." She ordered easily, and watched with satisfaction as Skip smiled sunnily and skipped out the room.

Arista half crawled; half slithered out of bed clutching her comforter. Aspin merely put on her thick robe and even thicker socks, then turned to Miyami who was still on the floor. "And what are you going to be doing? Don't think you get to sit back while we do the work."

Miyami only returned her cool gaze. "Au contraire. I have the hardest job of all.", she glanced at Arista who was huddled in the corner complaining of heat deprivation.

"And what's that?"

"I have to wake them two up." she motioned to the mounds in the last two beds. 

Aspin shuddered. "Rather you than me." she smirked then headed to Sonia's locker and began to search there.

Miyami sighed and headed over to Ruin. Face Ruins wrath first, then Ambers stubbornness. "Wake up, Ruin!"

Ruin grumbled. "Go away."

"Not going to happen. Get up!"

"You better have a good reason for disturbing my sleep in, Miyami Kinomiya.", she growled. 

"Sonia's lost her badge."

"And that means what to me?", Ruin muttered this with her eyes closed but she had rolled onto her back which meant she was awake, even though she was trying to pretend that she was still asleep. 

Miyami felt a glimmer of satisfaction, but she knew explaining Sonia's problem to Ruin would be the difficult part. Ruin never really bothered about anyone except maybe Amber; she found Sonia annoying because they were total opposites though they were friends. But Ruin wouldn't see Sonia losing her badge as something for her to worry about. "She has to meet Oz, please Ruin. Help us out."

Ruin sighed and the Japanese girl knew that if she had her eyes open, she would have rolled them. Finally she snapped open her eyes and shoving the covers, she swung her legs out of the bed. "Fine!", she rubbed her hands over her face. "Did you trying looking down under?"

While the other two set her a dark look, Ruin smirked at her joke at the Australian girls expense. Miyami's silver eyes roamed over to the last sleeping person in the room. Sighing heavily she crossed to the last occupied bed and observed the tousled black hair; which was the only thing that was visible; of her best friend. Ruin came to stand beside her wearing her favourite thick black duster. She shuddered from the cold.

"When do you think they'll turn the heating on?"

"I was talking to Robert, he says next week is the earliest that it'll be turned on in the dorms. But since that new school's arriving today, what's to bet that they'll turn on the heating this week?"

"Hmm. Lull the newbies into thinking we get heating all year round and then freeze them next year. Good idea."

Miyami chuckled, then they both turned their attention to the young Irish girl who'd just rolled over in her bed, her cheeks were tinted rose and her arms were wrapped round her favourite teddy bear; Joe. 

"Aww she looks so sweet."

Ruin turned her brown eyes from her sleeping friend to the one who was cooing over her. "She looks snug and warm while we're freezing our asses off."

"That too.", Reaching down she reached for her friends comforter and braced herself to yank it off, when Ruin stopped her. "What?"

"She's awake."

"Huh?"

"You heard me she's awake and has been for awhile."

Silver brows darted together. "Then why isn't she getting up yet?"

"Well knowing Amber she doesn't want to let go of her dreams quite yet and face reality."

"Why not? We're not that bad are we?"

"Nope, but Ams has a literal dream man, don't you Ams? And she won't get rid of him for us, will you?" she was talking to Ambers' 'sleeping' form. Arista and Aspin; instead of looking for Skips badge; were now absorbed in a skate boarding magazine. 

Miyami shook her head. "How do you know this? I've shared this dorm with her for ages, how come I didn't know?"

Ruin shrugged. "No idea. She's had her dream man since she was eight I think."

"You can stop telling her fibs now, Ruin, I'm wide awake.", Amber rolled over and opened her ochre eyes. Setting Joe aside she sat up and tucked a loose ebony strand behind her ear. "So Skip's lost her badge and you want me to help look?"

"That's sums it up."

Amber sighed closing her eyes for a brief moment then she snapped them open again and slid out of bed holding her comforter around her tightly. The rest of the girls began to search for their friends badge.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Sonia leaned back against the cool wall, glad to be out of Roberts' very 'interesting' talk. It had driven Johnny into a comatose sleep, which had been funny. It took all of Olly's strength to wake him, and then all his agility to duck out of the way as Johnny swiped for him. The halls were freezing, and she really wished for her coat with the wool lining, but it was back in her dorm. Curious she took a peek into the auditorium. She'd never seen it so packed before, and it made her stomach all jittery. What would the new students be like? How would they interact with the others? She hoped to hell that they would be ok. She didn't want any rivalry, though the thought sent a thrill of excitement through her. She gave herself a mental scolding for those thoughts, that was something Amber would enjoy. Amber loved nothing more that fighting with people. Especially boys, she _loved_ fighting with arrogant guys. Robert, being a personal favourite. She found girls tedious to fight with.

She scanned the hall for her friends. So far only Arista and Aspin were there and they were fighting with Kane. Frowning she couldn't see where Amber, Ruin and Miyami were. But she knew that the other girls would keep them a seat. She stifled a giggle as she caught sight of Kane reaching for Aspin only for Arista to hit him over the head. He gave her a disgruntled expression. Sonia sighed. Kane had it bad for Aspin, she was just not able to see it. As far as Sonia knew, Kane had always had something for Aspin, but he had never told her. 

"How big is the crowd?" a voice whispered in her ear.

She nearly leapt out of her skin, before whirling to catch sight of Ozuma standing there with a bemused expression. "Don't do that."

"Sorry. So how big is the crowd?"

"Pretty big. It's a scary thought that. Already the hall is almost packed, but in a few more minutes, more students will be arriving. Hey, do you think they'll get rid of some of our faculty?"

Ozuma ran a hand through his short crop of black hair. "Maybe, I wouldn't mind getting rid of Mrs. Greene."

Sonia couldn't help the quirk of her lips. "Yeah well you just don't like her."

"No, it's the other way round, she hates me. And she has no reason for her dislike."

A garnet brow rose. "Now that's not true. I remember you, Johnny, Kane and Ian playing that horrible prank on her."

"What one?" Ozuma smiled disarmingly, a smile that would have made even the devil proud. He loved annoying the prim and proper Sonia. Ever since his cousin and her friends took the girl under her wing, he'd taken an interest in her. She was just different to the other girls. It just didn't matter how often he openly flirted with her; she was oblivious. It made him wonder how long it would take her to figure out that he was in fact interested in her. It's not as though it was a big secret. 

Sonia's lips pursed in annoyance. "Never mind. Mr. Dickinson is planning on changing the time tables, we're getting them at lunch."

"If it gets rid of double English first thing on a Monday morning, then I'm all for it."

Sonia rolled her eyes. "Can't you ever be serious?"

"I was being serious. Double English is hell."

The garnet haired girl shook her head. "I don't see why, you always do good in that class." She paused thoughtfully. "You do good in all your classes."

He shrugged. "I'm intelligent, doesn't mean that I don't find classes boring. There's other things I could be doing."

"Like what?"

"Ice hockey, naturally."

The Australian groaned. "Right, of course. Ice Hockey." 

She pushed away from the wall and took another peek into the auditorium. More people that she didn't recognise entered the hall. Still there was no sign of the terrible trio. Kane was still annoying Aspin, this time by messaging her, then hanging up. At first she hadn't realized that, until Aspin looked at her phone curiously, then comprehension dawned on her face, followed by rage. She typed a message back with furious strokes of her fingers, then watched in satisfaction as Kane received the message on his phone. A slight smirk played on his lips, then he smiled boldly at the emerald eyed girl. Arista was entertaining herself by kicking Enrique's chair as he talked to some new girl with bright pink hair and gold eyes. She wore a sleeveless white Chinese top, with a pale pastel pink top draped over her shoulders. Sonia shook her head in disbelief, how could the Chinese girl wear such clothing in the cold. She, herself, couldn't. She had to place her school blazer over her school sweater to retain some measure of warmth. But most of these girls were wearing light little tops, baring a lot of flesh and leaving very little to the imagination. What was the point? To impress boys. What were they going to impress them with how red their noses were and sneezing all over them?! In Sonia's mind they were insane, but what could she do about it. It had no bearing on her.

A low howl echoed through the old building. The wind was gathering outside, and it was entering through the crevices into the school, and blowing through the corridors. Sonia shuddered, as her gaze moved to the windows. Outside the trees bowed their heads and swayed to the blustery weather, as grey clouds skimmed over the whiter ones. Every so often a patch of blue would appear, then disappear just as quickly. Dark, shrivelled brown leaves were blown by the window, while other golden leaves were plastered to the tarmac. 

Ozuma chuckled, as he glanced in the side door again. "Kane is really getting on her nerves."

"He should leave her alone or at least tell her that he likes her. It's so obvious."

"I wouldn't tell Kane that."

"I think someone should." Sonia argued. "This attitude he has towards her isn't making her see him in a good light."

Ozuma gave that infuriating shrug again. "Oh hey, I think we better head in. Looks like Mr. Dickinson is ready to begin."

Her azure blue eyes flicked to the opening they were standing by. Robert was on the stage with Oliver setting up the microphone. "I guess so." 

Her shoulders slumped as she slunk into the auditorium after Ozuma. This would be a very boring couple of hours.

____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Ozuma was right. They'd only been seated for a few minutes before Mr. Dickinson had appeared with the rest of the faculty, including a few new ones – one man looking particularly evil with beady eyes and purple hair – and had promptly approached the centre stage beaming in welcome. His kind eyes scanned the hall with a sort of warm glow. He seemed pleased with the merge, but Sonia had noticed that the students and some of the faculty weren't all that happy. Much to Ozumas' pleasure their seemed to be no sign of Mrs. Greene and he hadn't taken long to point that out to the garnet haired girl beside him. Ray was slumped in the chair on the other side of her, which made Sonia feel a little more comfortable. At least Ray didn't spend the first few moments of Mr. Dickinsons' welcome speech ticking off who'd disappeared, like Johnny and Ozuma had. Robert had become very irritated by their behaviour and had passed a punch down the line to them, much to Sonia's chagrin because Ray hadn't been particularly gentle. 

"It's such a pleasure to see so many new faces mingled with the old." Mr. Dickinsons' voice rang out through the hall, hushing the murmurs of the students who were eyeing each other with mutual interest and distrust. "This is to be the beginning of something amazing…"

Sonia tuned out and turned her attention to see how many new people she could spot. She ignored everyone under 16, who didn't sit at her table, as she couldn't separate those who were in younger years from her school, from those from the other school. It was just too confusing. She was never involved with those in a younger year. So she concentrated on those who looked to be around her age who looked new. She spotted a whole row of them in the middle of the room. An orange haired boy with what looked to be green eyes, - but she couldn't tell she was too far away - sat beside a plum haired guy, who looked from where she was sitting to be a jock. His arm was slung over a blondes' shoulders, while her eyes were glued to the stage, and they seemed to be darker than blue or maybe they were a very deep blue. Beside her was a girl with a short crop of sea blue hair, she too watched the stage. A red head girl was beside her; her dark gaze was roaming over the other students. 

Next to her a platinum blonde with the most startling blue eyes Sonia had ever seen was rhythmically looking down at his lap, which made her wonder what he was doing. Especially when the red head in the seat next to him, who had almost the same eyes – she wondered if they were related as they did share some common physical features, the same hairstyle almost as well as the eyes – was watching him fascinated. Every so often he would point at something, while the blonde would nod irked. The two toned bluenette adjacent to him, was lounged out in the cushioned chair, his long pale fingers playing with long royal blue hair which belonged to a girl who was sitting so close to him, she was almost in his lap. She figured the guys were the rebels in the class, the ones who didn't give a shit because they weren't paying the talk Mr. Dickinson was giving any attention. Though neither was she. 

Her gaze moved further along the line. The girl beside them was familiar, and the sight of her made her grin. Kenedie Banks. Her cousin on her mothers side. Kenedie had taken her mothers maiden name for her first name. Sonia thought it was cool and most of her younger days had been spent envying the name. She had long pale cherry blossom pink hair which was pulled back into it's usual braid. Her bangs were cut evenly above her heavily lashed indigo eyes. Her skin was pale and flawless, another thing Sonia had envied, was the pureness of it. She still sported the conservative chaste look; she'd found intrigued guys and lured them towards her. Kenedie liked toying with boys, or she'd liked people to think that. Sonia could never understand it; but then again Kenedie had grown up in Europe and in Sonias' opinion Kenedie wasn't nearly as confident as she pretended to be. She hadn't had many close friends in Europe which Sonia couldn't relate too. She'd had her friends since she was 12, and they'd been very close through the years. Kenedie never had that, so maybe that was why she'd always tried to be the centre of attention when they were at the family reunions which left Sonia to be invisible. 

All the same, she was glad to see her cousin after so long. A small part of her feared that her friends would rather have Kenedie as a friend than her, but she quickly shook that idea away. The gang wouldn't be the gang without her, would they? Sonia forced the sunny smile she'd been nicknamed after, and moved her gaze along the row. Beside Kenedie was a tousled brunette girl, who was annoying a larger bulkier boy with a strawberry blond buzz job. She noticed a slight midget Chinese boy with longish forest green hair looking back at them with a pissed off expression before turning when another Chinese boy with a thick mane of black hair poked him. The older Chinese boy was sitting beside the female with bright pink hair, she'd seen earlier. Her gaze seemed to be fixed in Sonia's direction, and it made her vaguely uncomfortable so she turned away. 

"And also I would like to mention that the teams that have been formed at the start of September will be disbanded and reformed to ac… Ah Miss Kinomiya, Miss Benson and Miss Mulryan. Prompt as ever I see."

All heads whipped round to observe the three students who'd just wandered into the room. Two were still in their pyjama's; the other was wearing her usual black trench coat. The first two acknowledged Mr. Dickinson with a small apologetic smile and mouthed the word _sorry_, while the last one didn't even look at him, just climbed over the other students to dump herself into a chair beside Kane. The other two followed and sat beside their friends. 

Beside Sonia Johnny sniggered, while Ray smiled up at them. Robert merely hid his face in shame. Giving a slight wave to them, she turned back to look at the stage, feeling a mite of pity for Robert, because of the way they behaved in front of the new students, but if there was something the girls didn't do, it was care about what others thought. 

"As I was saying the teams will be disbanded and then reformed to accommodate the new students. Try outs will take place for all positions next Thursday. Practices that have already been booked will continue until that day. I wish you all good luck."

Sonia frowned. She liked her running team as it was, and she didn't want the soccer team to change, but she had no doubt that she wouldn't make the team. She was their best runner, she'd play for sure.

"Hey where's coach Sonchez?" Ray wondered out loud scanning the stage.

"He's not there." Johnny replied. "But he should be. Maybe he's sick."

"Maybe he's been replaced." Oliver suggested.

"Not without my knowledge. Mr. Dickinson would have told me." Ozuma answered. "He must be sick."

Sonia frowned but said nothing. She hoped her coach wasn't taken away, that would be something she wouldn't be happy about. 

"Also a dance will be held at the end of the week to celebrate the merging of the two schools." There was a mumble at the back. "And it will be mandatory for all students to attend." 

Again there was a murmur of disgust near the back. Sonia didn't need to look around to know who was pissed by this idea. Ruin hated, no despised dances, and making it mandatory to attend would only piss her off even more.

"Last on my list of announcements is that… could Amber Benson please stand up?" when Amber stood up, his eyes crinkled in a smile. "Thank you my dear. Now after Miss Bensons' admirable suspension from cursing in all school facilities for the past fortnight – and we all know how difficult it was for her – ", there was a snigger from the BBA students and polite smiles from the Abbey students. "Curfew has been lifted for those she has named. You will know who I'm referring to so I do not need to read out the list. The ones whose curfew hasn't been lifted, that are found out after curfew will be in Saturday detention. Thank you Miss Benson, you may be seated."

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Mr. Dickinson rambled on, then after a good forty five minutes, he finally stopped and dismissed them. Telling the students to return to their dorms or common rooms and ordering the prefects to show the new students to their rooms, he walked out.

"This is so stupid. Why do we have to have a stupid dance to welcome that school?" Johnny asked as he thumped down onto the bench with his tray of lunch.

Amber gave him a pissed off look, then settled her head back onto her arms. Johnny exchanged glances with Enrique, who rubbed Amber's back. 

"She got woken up early this morning. Still hasn't recovered her sleep yet."

"Is that why she's still in her pyjama's?" A reddish brow quirked at the thick bathrobe she wore over her cotton blue pyjama's.

"Either that, or it's a fashion statement." Enrique supplied with a shrug as his gaze roamed over the new females in the room. 

Most of the new students sat at a table a way from everyone else. They seemed to keep to themselves, but they didn't seem to be very closely nit. He turned back to his Scottish friend.

"So got anyone in mind for the dance?"

Johnny shook his head. "Not really."

The Italian grinned. "You do. What's the big deal? Ask her. It's not that difficult, which reminds me. Oi Nikki, do ya wanna go to the dance with me?"

"Sure." came the girls reply.

"See, not so difficult. So what's your problem?"

"Johnny's problem is that the girl he's interested in is currently unavailable." Sonia answered slipping into the seat between Enrique and Amber. "Is she still trying to sleep?"

Johnny nodded eyeing the dark haired Irish girl with the short temper.

"She spent the last couple of hours sleeping in the dorm while everyone else was sneaking a peek at the new students."

"Not to mention the fact that she was sleeping through the assembly this morning." Arista added as she dropped on to the bench beside Johnny. 

Enrique chuckled. "Yeah and the part where Mr. D asked her to stand up, that cracked me up."

Amber growled, but it was muffled by her arms, finally she raised her head, running her hands over her face, and rubbing her eyes cutely. "Well I got our curfew lifted for this week as my prize for not cursing, so that's cool. Besides how could I sleep in the dorm with those preppy girls squealing outside our door?"

Miyami joined them, taking the other seat beside Johnny. "God how annoying. I though Clover was bad, but now she's got clones."

"Hey why aren't we sitting where we usually sit?" Kane wondered out loud as he and Aspin took a seat at their table. 

"Mr. D is splitting the whole school up between the four tables again, since we've got the new school joining us." Enrique informed him.

"Is it me or is this day a lot like the first day of term all over again?" 

"Instead of midterm? It's not you." Ian answered Aspin's question.

"Great. And what's with splitting up my Hockey team? We've got a damn good team this year; we may even make it to the regionals. I don't need this right now." Ozuma growled tucking into his food.

There was a clap from the staff table, and everyone looked up to see Mr. Dickinson standing. He smiled at them all. He still seemed buzzed to have so many new students. "Attention Students. Like every year I wish to divide you all up into the separate tables. If you would all like to stand up and take your lunch to the table I have assigned you. I will now read out the names so listen carefully. The Blue tables prefects will be: Robert Jurgen and Miriam Appleby."

Sonia looked up to see a tall, slender, royal bluenette with green eyes take a seat beside Robert who gave her his mildly disdainful look from where he sat at the head of the table. 

"Now joining them will be Amber Benson, Emily Davenport-"

Another name Sonia didn't recognise. This name belonged to a girl with a short bob of orange hair, big watery blue eyes were enlarged by the wire framed glasses and there were freckles on her nose. She looked like the usual book worm which Sonia could relate to. She sat down beside Miriam, while Amber took a seat on Roberts left, but she left a seat between them. Which Enrique took as he joined them, Aspin took the seat on the other side of her. A navy haired Japanese boy sporting a baseball cap, navy eyes and a confident aura dropped into a seat beside Emily giving her a wolfish grin. The girl grimaced with distaste as he began to talk to her, but whatever he said made Amber and Aspin laugh. Enrique just looked bemused. When Kane joined them, promptly sitting next to Aspin he grinned and said something to Amber which made her roll her eyes. Sonia could guess what it was. Amber, Kane and Enrique had sat at Roberts table for the past several years. The last member to join whose name Sonia knew was Max who sat beside Tyson and began to joke around immediately with everyone, especially with the boy named Tyson. 

"Now the Red Tables prefects shall be: Johnny McGregor and Sonia Martini."

Sonia quickly grabbed her tray and set off after Johnny, not hearing the disappointed comment from Ozuma. She settled herself at the opposite ending to Johnny who gave her a brief smile. 

"Weird how both of us are the prefects for this table."

Johnny nodded, but said nothing as Ruin joined them, followed by the platinum blonde and the red head who shared the same startling blue eyes. Ruin slid into the seat beside Johnny and stoically ignored the red head who was smirking at her. The platinum blonde grinned warmly at Sonia, as his gaze trailed over her making heat rise in her cheeks. The two pink haired girls soon added to the table. Sonia's face brightened as Kenedie took the seat to her right.

"Hey Sunny. Long time no see, stranger." Kenedie beamed. 

"Hi, you never told me you were coming."

"How was I supposed to know you went here?"

"I've gone to this school for six years Nedie." The garnet haired girl told her pointedly, trying to ignore the looks that Johnny and Ruin shot them.

"Whatever. So, why don't you introduce us?" she motioned to Johnny who merely grimaced.

"Oh… Well first off I'm Sonia Martini, that's Johnny McGregor, and that's Ruin Mulryan."

Pale pink brows shot up. "Ruin, what kind of name is that?"

"Don't diss my name until I know yours. It's kind of unfair don't you think. Leaves me at a little disadvantage." Ruin drawled.

"You'd handle yourself though." Johnny grinned.

"True, but my insults wouldn't be as personal." The dark haired girl smirked darkly.

The red head eyed her in amusement, and Sonia caught how he and Kenedie exchanged glances. 

"Aren't you guys going to tell us your names?"

"Oh my name is Tala Valkov." this came from the red head.

"I'm his cousin, Mikel." The platinum blonde introduced.

"Mariah Tanaka, nice to meet you." The vibrant pink haired Chinese girl seemed alright in Sonia's eyes.

"Ruin, my name's Kenedie Banks." Indigo eyes met deep chocolate brown in a challenge, but Ruin only shrugged her shoulders to show indifference.

"I'm Tahnee Gallagher." Another girl spoke as she dropped into a seat beside Mikel and cosied up to him. Her hair was short and dark red, streaked naturally with black and her eyes were bright emerald to rival Ozumas'. Immediately Sonia didn't like her, and she hated herself for forming such a strong opinion after such a brief encounter. 

"The prefects of the Green table will be: Oliver Du Pont and Teryn Davis."

More new people. Well not Oliver, but Teryn Davis. She was the girl with sea blue hair and sea green eyes. She looked mature, someone you'd really believe was a prefect. There didn't seem to be many female prefects in that school since Sonia had been picked to join Johnny at the red table.

"Other pupils at this table will be: Kevin Tong…" he was the boy with the longish forest green eyes, freakishly large mouth, violet eyes and he was pretty short. "Lee Tanaka…" the Chinese boy with the mane of black hair and fire-whiskey coloured eyes. "Kai Hiwatari…" the bluenette with dark brown eyes. "Clover Nixon…", Sonia knew the blue eyed blond ditz. "Bethan Hudson…", the honey coloured girl with corkscrew curls and grey eyes. "Spencer Kraven..." the guy with the strawberry blond buzz cut and blue eyes. "Pryce Keaton…"a raven haired guy with sapphire blue eyes.

They sat themselves opposite the blue table. Sonia envied the blue table, because most of her friends were there, but she didn't envy Oliver, because he sat completely on his own, it was unfair of Mr. Dickinson.

"And finally the yellow table. Ozuma Benson and Salima Jackson will be the prefects.", Salima was the red head with dark blue eyes and a kind face. "Joining them will be Ray Kon, Arista Belyaev, Miyami Kinomiya, Michael Parker…", this was the plum haired jock with stone blue eyes. "Ian Petrovich, Julia Priestly…", she was a brunette with a blue-grey eye and a green-grey eye. "Brooklyn…", he was the carrot top with moss green eyes.

They took the table opposite the red table. Sonia looked over and was immediately captured by Ozumas' emerald gaze. Something swooped in her stomach as though she'd just missed a step, and she quickly averted her gaze to her food. Conversation at the table wasn't as bubbly as it usually was and the first years just looked plain confused as well as excited. She mustered up a smile for them, especially for Cynthia Thompson, the little girl who reminded her so much of herself, but inside she was thinking that this year was going to be a very long year. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Well what did you think? Next chapter will consist of dragging Amber to the shops, showing the newbies into town and ICE HOCKEY!!!! Hehehe, I can't wait. 

Oh and to my wonderful reviewers: 

****

Rayne_Neko_Punk: Thank you and you could always threaten to put Tala into a box if he doesn't be nice to you. So far ZD and I have got nearly all the boys in a box, though technically we put some of them into the box for their own good. While others are there for our pleasure. Tee-Hee!

****

Zadien: Okies I'm glad you like the idea, and I haven't gone on about it much this year have I? Huh? Yeah well the banter was kind of based on two people I know very well. It was fun thinking of the uniforms. I liked them anyway. Yeah I noticed Ian popping up. Wow I haven't updated this since you wrote chapter 14, shit people must have forgotten about it. 

****

Kai baby girl: I can't take the credit for the characters, only for the plot. If you like a particular character, you should read the stories by the author that owns them. 

****

F.A. Star Hawk: I'm glad you liked the first chapter. Hope you liked this one.

****

Yin: I don't know when it hit me that he resembled Santa, but it just really suited him. 

****

AzN*PyRo*ArCaDa: Hiya, you can't complain about me not updating my fics, because you don't update yours very often! *mock glares* I really want to read more of your work kiddo, so please update soon.

****

ChibiTari: Miyami's your character; you had every right to correct things. I would make people correct things about Sonia. Sorry I didn't tell you what class they had next, but next chapter they get their timetables. And because you're really brill, I'll give you a preview of the next chapter:

**__**

PREVIEW

"Hey check this out, Roberts handing out our timetables."

Sonia glanced up as she heard the whispers through the dining hall. Robert passed their tables and dumped them in front of Johnny who immediately began passing them around. Her brow furrowed as she finally got hers. Blue eyes scanned the grid and darkened. Applied Math on a Monday morning? What a crock!

"Double Art on Monday, cool!" Kenedie cheered then turned to Mikel. "What do you think of yours?"

"Yeah, not as bad as last years timetable. Boris every morning, Egad."

Sonia's gaze wandered over to the yellow table where Ozuma sat comparing classes with Ray. Miyami and Arista were looking as though they wanted to rip up the timetables. When they finally looked up she caught their gaze. Quickly they grabbed their bags and hurried over to her, climbing onto the bench at either side of her. 

"Double Art? Great. Double French? Why?" Miyami exclaimed stabbing the table with a pen. 

"Who's taking English?" Arista wondered out loud. "Mrs. Greene's been taking away."

"Probably Mr Balkovich. He's our English teacher." Tala answered. "By the way I'm Tala and you love-"

"Don't even try it." Miyami warned. "And I'm Miyami Kinomiya. This is Arista Belyaev."

Mariah stared at them in wonder. "I've heard of you two from a friend of mine who use to go to this school. Said there were a group of girls who ruled whatever year they were in. Wasn't something that would have stuck with me, but for the names. They weren't something you usually hear."

"Um… ok." Miyami murmured. 

"So who are the others in this group?" Kenedie demanded suddenly taking an interest.

"Well I can't remember the names. But I suppose if Miyami's in it, then she'll know."

"Sonia who rules this school?" 

Sonias' gaze flicked to her friends. "Um, no one really."

Johnny smirked. "We do."

"By _we_ you mean?" The pale pink haired girl grew frustrated.

"Us in seventh year. If you plan to try to take over, you've got another thing coming."

****

Well that's all for now. Hope you enjoyed. Please review!

__

Slán Sae


End file.
